How to date a rockstar
by Bandgeek918
Summary: Sara Clement just wanted people to accept her for her and not how she dates the famous Tegan Quin. Will she survive high school with Tegan or will she crumble under pressure?
1. Pre-school jitters

The building stood at three stories, stretching across the land for about 250 ft or so. The paint peeled off the brick walls in sections adding to its rugged look. The mix of dead grass and leaves crunched soundly beneath my feet as I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously. My backpack clutched onto my shoulders uncomfortably as the straps moved the material of my brown leather jacket against my white v-neck causing it to ride up on my stomach. "Damn it..." I mumbled leading my hands to my shirt and awkwardly pulled it down to meet my black skinny jeans. The trace of my breath lingered in the Autumn air, soon dissipating. The thought of going into this building for the first time, frankly scared me half to death. I sat engrossed in my thoughts, I jumped as my phone went off. _One new message: Tegan 3._ I smiled at the text.

_Good luck today, Sara! Sorry I couldn't be there to see you... :( _

I thought back to the retched building, ugh, high school! If only she was here, Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But Tegan had some touring left to finish up before she could come to finish school with me. The life of a superstar wasn't always fun and games. Especially DATING one.

**It's okay, babe. I know you wanted to be here with me, But you'll be back from touring soon! **

_Yeah but its such a long way away! what if someone takes you away?! I can't deal with that! _

**Tegan, its only two weeks. Suck it up. No one is taking me away from you, I mean, have you met me?** **Just call me Miss Dork-of-the-year! Fitting name, isn't it? Plus I'm more worried about someone taking YOU.**

_:P. No ones taking me, not unless they're YOU. (Two weeks too long)_

**Haha, seriously though, what if they don't like me?**

_Tell them you're dating me. _

**Oh yeah, because they'll believe me. **

_Well, we haven't exactly been on the DL, so I would assume some would believe you. _

**That's true... **

_Plus if they ask for proof, call me. _

**Alright, I can try. **

_That's my Girl! I have a concert tonight, I'll announce it there, too. Just watch it live online, I'll sing to you all night! _

**You're such a DORK. But you're my dork. 3 **

The bell sounded throughout the school yard alerting me that it was time to go to class.

**I to go to class, Teegs. I love you, Tegan Quin! 33333**

_Alright, Make a friend(s), don't be TOO much of a geek, remember your puffer, and I will see you tonight after concert Skype! I love you too, Sara (Future Quin) Clement! 33333 xoxo _

I put my phone away in my pocket next to my puffer. I sucked a lungful of crisp air and proceeded to walk inside the hell called high school.

**AN: Hey dudes! I'm new at writing Tegan and Sara Fanfics so try not to judge to harshly! I will upload more soon. Reviews make authors happy! -Bandgeek918**


	2. Taking Tegan's advice can be good or bad

AN: What's up, Readers? I just now decided to update. So YOU ARE WELCOME. A shout out to HyperActive17 for being my first follower, you're awesome dude! BTW I noticed the random 3's in the last chapter, sorry it wouldn't let me make a heart for some fucked up reason.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT LINE.

The inside of the building looked just as bad as the inside. The paint on the walls corresponded with the school colors, red and grey, but it was faded and peeling off. The hall seemed interminable, stretching on endlessly, and red lockers and classroom doors lined the walls. Students from all grades occupied the halls, busily walking around to get to their first period. The front double doors that lead me in closed behind me, assuring me that there was no turning back now. Fear flitted across my face at the sight of all the teenagers. 'Oh my god' I thought to myself as the sea of students steadily got bigger and bigger. 'I'm gonna die, like really gonna die.' As I internally panicked, I didn't bother to notice a body stand next to me.

"Hey!" The voice startled me and forced my thoughts away for the moment. I looked over to my right to see a girl beside me dawned a smile on her face with brown hair. I gasped in surprise and clutched my chest, my futile attempt at trying to get my heartbeat back to its normal rate.

"Holy shit! You scared the fuck out of me!" She chuckled

"Yeah, I noticed. So, you're the new girl?" She asked , I nodded an affirmative. She stuck her hand out toward me, offering a polite handshake, I returned it politely. "My name is Emy Storey! You must be Sara Clement! I was assigned to show you around!" She gestured around the space and snickered. "Not that there's much to show off." I laughed with her, smiling slightly, this might not actually be that bad. She handed me a sheet of paper and a slip of one revealing several numbers. "This is your schedule and your locker number." I took them in appreciation, flashing her a small smile.

Emy walked me to my first class of the day after giving me a quick rundown of what was going on. "Thanks, Emy." I say smiling again

"Don't mention it! We're practically BFFs already, its the least I can do! So the teacher will assign someone to take you to your next class, and I'm guessing it will be Lindsey, watch out for her, keep your distance, the girl is a gigantic flirt. And you're very pretty, so she will come after you if you don't watch out, but I've decided you are eating lunch with me today, We will be best friends and life will be awesome, got it? Good!"

I laughed loudly at her, I laugh until my sides hurt. Emy looked at me with an expression full of confusion and amusement, wow she really reminded me of Tegan , but just her sense of humor. Wow, I hadn't laughed that hard since Tegan left on tour almost three months ago. I wiped a tear from my eye that had escaped during my laughing fit. "I'm sorry, Emy, its just you remind me of my girlfriend." I breathed deep breaths in and out of my mouth, trying to fight off anymore laughs, which wasn't really working. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and her eyes twinkled with humor. "Girlfriend? You are telling me more about her at lunch! Bye, Sara!" She ran off as the bell rang again and waved back to me. I awkwardly waved back before entering the class that kids were trying to get in. I walked up to the teachers desk making my way through the sea of students. "Um, excuse me, Mrs. Weston?" I said unsure of myself. The woman was a tall young brunette, Maybe in her mid-twenties. She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Um, I'm new here and I didn't know where you wanted me." Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh yes! Sara!" I nodded at her

"Well, first I want you to introduce yourself in front of the class, Say two facts about you and then go sit next to Lindsey in the back." I nodded. She Led me around to the front of the classroom. "Class, this is our new transfer from Clayton Academy. Go on ahead now."

I waved awkwardly to the medium group of students. I felt like their eyes pierced right through me. What did Tegan say to do again? "Um, hi. My name is Sara Clement. Two facts about me are, well, I'm gay," I went for it, this was gonna be bad no matter how I tried to avoid it. "And I'm currently dating Tegan Quin." I shrugged and walked quickly to my seat, hearing the class boom with laughter, well everyone except for the girl in the back, who I guessed was Lindsey, Who had a starstruck look on her face. I sat down on the cold wood seat and put my head down, I felt a tap on my shoulder before long. I looked up to see Lindsey looking at me. "Don't worry, I believe you." She nudged me with a friendly smile. "Thanks, Lindsey, I appreciate it." She nodded again. "Yeah, I knew that I had recognized you from somewhere. So what is she like?" I smiled a dreamy smile. "She's a dork, she loves video games and movies, a lot. She has a cool, but lame, sense of humor, No matter how cool she can look, she's always super cute and cuddly. She always teases me, but then does something stupid so I always tease her right back."

"She sounds like a dork." Lindsey smile a knowing smile at me.

"Oh, she is." Her face fell for a split second. "Hey isn't she on tour? I don't mean to invade privacy, but how do you deal with that?"

I felt all the pent up emotions come back to me from a year, in just a split second. Tears threatened to spill as I opened my mouth to speak, but I held them back. "Well lots and lots of Skype, for one. Um, we talk everyday before and after her concerts, I watch her live online every night. Which I am doing tonight. I'm not gonna lie, its very hard, dating a superstar, but I love her and she loves me, So we get through it." Lindsey cooed at me, I blushed under the attention.

"Oh, I wish Emy was as romantic as that! I always have to be the romantic one!" My face scrunched up in confusion. "Emy? Like Emy Storey?" I questioned the girl.

She nodded at me, "Yeah, My girlfriend, Emy. Have you met her yet?" I nodded, "Yeah, but she basically called you a womanizer and told me to watch out."

Lindsey laughed. HARD. "She's so protective! Don't mind her, she's 100% nerd."

Before we knew it, the period had ended and we were off to the next class.


	3. SARA GETS THE FUCK SURPRISED OUT OF HER

The first half of my day went by pretty fast. Now I sat at lunch with wide eyed Emy and a hysterically laughing Lindsey. Emy stared right back at me in shock, "_The _Tegan Quin? You're dating _the_ Tegan Quin?" She asked me skeptically. I nodded at her biting at my nails while she shook her head at me. "Can you prove it?" She asked not believing me one bit, she smirked. I felt the cold breeze flow past me at the outside lunch table. Lindsey slapped her arm. "Emy stop, she's telling the truth. I've seen picture of her in a couple blogs and that one magazine." My eyes widened.

"I was in a magazine?"

"Yeah, a couple I think." I shook my head and looked back at Emy. '_Well that's new._ I thought to myself. "Do I really need to prove it," I question. "She might be busy and I don't really feel like interrupting." Emy confirmed the inevitable with a nod. I took another bite of my pizza, which tasted like generic cheese on cardboard, and sighed. I reached my hand into my jacket pocket to get my galaxy 3 out. I pressed the side button and swiped my password over the wallpaper of Tegan. I pressed a few buttons and pressed call over Tegan's contact, I pressed speaker. Lindsey looked at Emy and laughed, Emy wore a expression that said '_did she really just do that?_' After a few rings a click was heard alarming us that she had picked up the phone. "Sara!" Tegan screamed through the phone making me cringe. "Tegan, stop screaming! You're on speaker!" I heard her laugh on the other side of the line. "Sorry, Sasa. I just missed you, plus you saved me from the rest of a boring meeting." I smiled at the phone forgetting that Emy and Lindsey were there.

"Aww, Teegs, I missed you too! You wouldn't believe how much. So what was the meeting about?"

"Oh, just some preparation for tonight's concert, it's been extended twenty minutes! Ugh!"

"What's so bad about twenty minutes?"

"Nothing, its just time that I could of spent talking with you, but guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you, Sara, so much. I can't wait until I get done with this stupid tour so I can get back to Canada and finish high school with you. I really can't wait to see you, I just, I-I Just love you too much to be away from you for this long." I hear her sniffle on the other end of the line. I wipe my own eyes. finally noticing that a crowd has gathered around to listen in. By crowd, of course I mean the whole fucking senior class lunch crowd.

"Tegan, I love you so much, don't cry, please don't cry! You're making me cry! I really wish you were here. I would give the world to see your face right now."

"Sara?" She asked me. I heard a chorus of gasps. '_What the fuck?_' I thought

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn around?" I heard the door from the indoor part of the cafeteria close. I slowly turned my body around, not knowing what was going on. I dropped my phone at the sight, no one dared to utter a word, no one dared to blink an eye. In front of the door stood the one and only Tegan Quin with her phone pressed up against her ear. Her hair was in it's normal perfect style, she played with her labret piercing with her tongue. She wore her black Pink Floyd tee shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing off her toned arm muscles. Her red skinny jeans showed off her ass along with her legs, she also wore black combat boots. She put her phone down and put it in her pocket, she smiled as she walked forward. I ran to meet her halfway. She put her arms around me and brought me to her hugging me tightly. I put my arms around her shoulders and buried my face in her neck, All my emotions betrayed me and came out. She lifted me up and spun me around in a circle. She set me down a moment later and brought her hands to my head. She pulled my head in and our lips collided. My eyes shuttered close and I let our lips slide together in a fit of passion. I had missed her so much. We put all our feeling into that kiss, hoe much we missed each other, how much we loved each other. Tegan made me feel warm and safe, not just in that kiss, but in everything that had to do with her.

"Never leave me again." I said as I broke the kiss and peered into her eyes, entranced by the emotion she held. She nodded her head. "I won't, Sara, I promise, I never will." She stated with all sincerity. "Pinkie promise?" I put my pinkie out. She laughed wiping away some tears that escape her eyes. "Pinkie promise, Sasa." She wrapped her pinkie in mine. I wiped my tears away. All the sudden a large applause coming from the crowd. Tegan put her hand pack around my waist drawing me in for a quick kiss, the applause got louder. "Tegan, what are you doing here?" I questioned remembering she was on tour. She smiled at me showing her gums, I melted in her arms.

"I changed the concert location to the center that's here, like a month ago, and then I canceled the rest of the tour. I missed you so much, Sara." She put her forehead to mine. "Now I get to spend the year with you! And you're coming with me to the concert." I blinked my eyes in surprise.

"You changed the concert?" She nodded. I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasa."


End file.
